marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 5
... Swinging across the city, Spider-Man thinks about how his entire life has quickly turned into a mess. The Daily Grind, where he was employed as Ben Reilly was burned to the ground by an arsonist and his alter ego is a suspect, on top of this, his girlfriend Jessica Carradine discovered that he is secretly Spider-Man.The Daily Grind was burned down in . Jessica Carradine discovered Ben's double identity in . When he happens upon a group of men attempting to mug a woman in an alley, he offloads his anger on them. Before the crooks can be seriously hurt, Spider-Man is stopped by their would-be victim, prompting the wall-crawler to recompose himself. As it turns out, the web-slinger was intentionally following the woman, as she is Trish Kowalski the financial controller at Multivex. He tells her that the company has been involved in some shady business and demands to know who is funding the corporation. After some convincing, she doesn't know much but she has always been concerned about Multivex's large security force as it is funded from a separate account owned by Osborn Industries. Hearing this shocks the wall-crawler and he leaves without another word. He rendezvous with Peter Parker to tell him what he had learned, although he can't understand why Osborn Industries would be a threat to them. Peter points out that Ben has missed a lot in the five years that he hasn't been operating as Spider-Man and begins filling him in.At the time of this story, Peter Parker was led to believe he was a clone and Ben Reilly was the real Spider-Man in . This, of course, is a lie and part of a long-running manipulation by the Green Goblin as revealed in . Naturally, they both know that Osborn Industries was originally run by Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin, and how Norman died shortly after he murdered Gwen Stacy years ago.At the time of this story, everyone believes that Norman Osborn is dead following a battle against Spider-Man in , he murdered Gwen Stacy in the . However, he survived as explained in . He will resurface again in . Peter then explains that the company was taken over by Norman's son Harry, who also became the Green Goblin until the Goblin Formula in his veins proved highly toxic and he died.At the time of this story, everyone thinks that Harry Osborn is dead following the events of . However, unknown to everyone at the time, Harry survived as explained in . He will resurface again in . Since then, the company was handed down to Harry's widow, Liz, who then put her step-brother Mark Raxton -- aka the Molten Man -- as the CEO of the company. Spider-Man is shocked to discover that Osborn Industries has been handed over to one of their old foes, but Peter explains that Raxton had gone straight a while ago and has no reason to think his reformation is disingenuous.The Molten Man gave up his life of crime in . Although Liz Osborn has since moved out of Manhattan, Peter knows she comes into town on occasion to check in on business and decides to pay her a visit. Meanwhile, at the Multivax facilities, the Molten Man has broken in and fights his way past the guards and automated defenses. He is conducting his own investigation into Multivex's dirty dealings and how it connects to Osborn Industries.The Molten Man recounts his origins as they were told in . Forcing himself into the main computer database, he hopes he finds those answers. By this time, Peter pays a visit to Liz Osborn and her son Normie at the hotel they are staying at.Peter makes a joke about how basketball player Shaquille O'Neal was on his way up to visit Liz. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Peter tells her that he is researching a story for the Daily Bugle about Spider-Man. She tells him that the wall-crawler is no longer part of her life and she wants nothing to do with him. However, he presses on, saying that he is looking into the possibility that the company, or her step-brother, would want to go after the web-slinger. She reminds Peter that Mark has gone straight, but also admits that she hasn't seen Mark in months. Peter then meets up with Spider-Man on the roof of the hotel to tell the wall-crawler what he learned, however, he points out that Liz was lying about not seeing Raxton recently as she noticed that there was a man's jacket resting on a chair. More telling was the fact that it was a fireproofed jacket.Specifically, Peter states that the jacket was asbestos lined. This should also be considered a topical reference as asbestos use was banned in 1989 due to the health risks. Although this convinces Spider-Man that the Molten Man is behind this, Peter isn't fully convinced and suggests that they go and investigate Multivex. While at the burnt out remains of the Daily Grind, owner Shirley Washington meets with a representative of her insurance company to assess the damage done to her business. The situation has gathered a group of supporters including Jessica Carradine and Desiree Winthrop. The insurance broker informs Shirley that due to Ben Reilly's reputation and the police reports that arson was involved, they believe she is not at fault for the damages done and agree to accept her claim so she can rebuild her business. Hearing all of this, Desiree is convinced that Ben Reilly did it. Jessica can't believe it, but when Desiree presses her for answers, Carradine becomes upset and storms away.Jessica Carradine is upset because she has conflicting feelings about Ben Reilly after discovering he was Spider-Man. This is because, in , she revealed that she blames Spider-Man for the death of her father. Her father was the burglar who murdered Peter Parker's Uncle Ben in . This burglar later died of a heart attack after another encounter with Spider-Man in . By this time, Peter and Spider-Man have arrived at Multivex. While Peter waits on the roof, the wall-crawler climbs down to look for the database. There he spots the Molten Man looking over the computers, confirming his belief that Raxton is behind all of this and attacks, despite Peter's protests to proceed with caution. When the web-spinner accuses the Molten Man of committing crimes, Mark doesn't know what the hero is talking about. The pair soon come to blows, their battle draws the attention of Seward Trainer who is in the basement preparing a rejuvenation process for his mysterious master.The relationship between Seward Trainer and Gaunt is detailed in . Even though the battle is causing the computers to overheat, the cyborg orders Trainer to continue the process and ignore the battle above. As Spider-Man and Molten Man continue to battle it out, Peter lowers himself into the window and tries to stop them, but they are not willing to listen. Suddenly, the damage caused by the battle causes them to fall through the floor into the laboratory where Seward Trainer is working. Trainer's master then orders the security forces to eliminate the three intruders once and for all. ... This story continues in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Muggers * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Clones * Locations: * ** *** Ben's apartment *** *** Multivex Corporation Items: * * * Captain America action figure * Daredevil action figure Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}